


Close but So Far to Go

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chains, Forced Separation, M/M, Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's praying to Castiel. Cas wants to go to him - if only the other angels would let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close but So Far to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/gifts).



> Done for the prompt "Purgatory was not the first time Castiel had to listen to Dean's prayers without being able to answer." I immediately had the image of Castiel in chains and reaching for Dean, it took a couple of tries to get it looking okay but I'm mostly happy with it now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Molly!

[ ](http://imgur.com/9M3c6hJ)

"Let me go! Dean needs me!"

"Not until you learn your place, little soldier."

_"C'mon Cas, where are you?"_


End file.
